<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Confessions In Paris by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980814">Love Confessions In Paris</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Bisexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/F, F/M, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Original Miraculous Ladybug Character(s) - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:54:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a scenario where Ladybug and Chat Noir are in love with you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Reader, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Confessions In Paris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OKAY SO<br/>I know i've changed this like 80 god damn times but, i'm going to make a miraculous series with a reader insert, but i'm prob not going to get the first episode until tonight or tomorrow, but a question. <br/>Who should be the love intrest?<br/>Adrien or Marinette?<br/>please tell me in the comments OR email me!<br/>email - cutiehyunjin123@gmail.com</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Many<em> centuries ago, magic jewels made for extraordinary powers were created, these were the miraculous. Throughout history, hero's have used these jewels for the good of the human race. 3 of these miraculous are more powerful than the others, the earrings of the ladybug, which provide the power of creation, the ring of the black cat, which provide the power of destruction, and the anklet of the parakeet that provide the power of invisibility. </em></p><p>
  <em>according to legends, whoever controls these jewels all together at the same time will have absolute power. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>These are the adventures of Ladybug, Parakeet and Chat Noir.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nobody knew who I was, nobody knew who my superhero best friends were, not even me. This is a con for having a miraculous, it sucks because you've been friends with two people for so long, and you cant even tell your best friends who you are or you get your powers away. I sighed to myself as I slammed my alarm clock off.</p><p>"Y/N, it's 7:45! we got till 8:30 until we go to the pool with the class!" My kwami named Pixie said. </p><p>(Pixie has a blue body with white around the edge around her arms and legs, she also has a beak that is yellow/orange. she also has wings that are blue with the tip's white.)</p><p>"Okay okay..." I said as I yawned and threw my arms up to stretch as Pixie giggled a little. "I got to pack my bathing suit!" I said as I jumped out of bed, accidently hitting the floor. "I'm fine!" I said laughing a little, along with Pixie. </p><p>I opened my closet door and picked out a random black bikini. I grabbed my backpack and folded the bathing suit neatly into the bottom of the backpack. I ran to the bathroom, pixie following me. </p><p>I brushed my teeth, along with my hair and grabbed some towels out of the cabinet that was under the sink. I grabbed sunscreen, along with a hairbrush and went back to my room to pack the things into my backpack.</p><p>I went back to my closet and packed an extra change of clothes, I grabbed socks and shoes and put them in the backpack too, I also grabbed my anklet and put it on just incase anything happened today, I grabbed my phone off the table that was beside my bed, I also grabbed my charger.</p><p>I grabbed a champion black shirt and put it on over my black bathing suit, paired with light blue jean shorts.</p><p>I sighed as I went to the kitchen to find my parents sitting on the couch, Pixie gasped a little and hid in my backpack. "Oh good morning honey!" My mother said as I smiled. "Good morning" I said back as I grabbed white powdered donuts for Pixie to eat. </p><p>"I'll be heading to school now, see you guys later!" I said as I grabbed 10 dollars for my own. I smiled as I waved, them waving back as I walked out the door, closing it behind me. </p><p>Pixie flew out of my backpack. "Do you think Adrien and Marinette will be there?" Pixie asked, "I don't know about Adrien because of his dad, but probably Mari." I said as I smiled as I blushed and took out my phone from my backpack.</p><p>"It's 8:15, I got 15 more minutes!" I said as I started to speed-walk to school, thank god it was only a 5 minute walk. I saw Nino, Adrien, Marinette and Alya in front of stairs. </p><p>"Hey guys!" I said as the 4 of their heads turned towards me, Adrien blushing. "Hey girl!" Alya said as I smiled and hugged the 4 of them. "You ready for the pool today, Adrien's old man actually let him come this time!" Nino said as I smiled and turned my head towards him.</p><p>"That's amazing!" I said as Adrien put his hand on the back of his neck. "Y-yea" He said blushing like crazy, I raised an eyebrow because he was acting weird. I rolled my eyes a little as the bell rung, all of us waving goodbye to each other as we headed to our separate classes, I was in the same class with Nino though.</p><p>I walked up the stairs into art class as I smiled and sat beside Nino. "Hey.. do you know what's up with Adrien..? he is acting weird." I said as Nino smiled a little, him shrugging his shoulders. "I know he really is never like this, but I think he might have a crush on you." He said in a teasing tone as I rolled my eyes, blushing a little.</p><p>"There is no way, Nino. He likes Kagami!" I said throwing my hands in the air to protest as he laughed a little at the remark. "I don't know Y/N.. he just changed all of the sudden." Nino said as I shrugged, as I was about to respond the teacher came in. "Okay children, settle down, Mr. Damocles has been nice enough to let us to go to the pool today!" The teacher said as all the kids in the class threw their hands in the air to celebrate.</p><p>"Now, we are going to share a bus with Mrs. Bustier's class!" She said as the class had a little celebration again. "Well since we are sharing the same bus with Alya, Marinette and Adrien's class, I can maybe get answers out of him!" Nino said as I smiled.</p><p>"Mission, activated!" I said as we both laughed him shaking his head. "You're stupid sometimes." He said as I smiled.</p><p>"Okay class let's go!" The teacher said as we all smiled and got up from out of our seats. </p><p>We were heading down the stair's when I see Adrien looking at me, I smiled and waved as he turned red, probably from me catching him staring.</p><p>"I'm going to the back of the bus!" I said to the other 4 as I rushed into the bus and went to the end of it, sitting my backpack in front of me and turning sideways to lay sideways in the seat.</p><p>We all got the four seats in the back of the bus, Nino and Alya were in one, while Adrien was across from me and Marinette was diagonal from me. I went to un-zip my backpack to play on my phone when I saw Pixie waving at me as I smiled and nodded my head.</p><p>I grabbed the phone and zipped my backpack back up as I opened up my phone and started to watch TikTok. </p><p>Every time I peak to look at Adrien or Marinette they were always looking at me, either blushing or waving to cover up that they were staring at me.</p><p>I always waved back and blushed a little.</p><p>"Okay class, we have 5 hours until you guys have to go back home, have fun!" The teacher at the front of the bus said as we all got up, me at the end of the line. I grabbed my backpack and met up with the 4 of my best friends.</p><p>"So what do you guy's want to do first?" Alya said as I shrugged and placed a black towel on top of the white chair that I claimed as mine, Adrien's chair was next to mine with Marinette's on my other side. </p><p>"Let's go on the water slide!" I screamed out as I put my phone in my backpack so Pixie wouldn't get bored took my clothes off, revealing my black bikini and speed-walked to the tall waterslide, along with the other 4. </p><p>I waited until it was our turn to go down the waterslide, I was going with Alya. "Let's go girl!" She said as she got in the tube that was shared by the both of us, "Let's go!" I said as I laughed, I looked back to see Adrien and Marinette with their arms crossed, they seemed.. jealous?</p><p>Alya pushed us into the waterslide as I screamed the whole way down, Alya doing the same. We landed in the water as I fell off at the end, Alya was just laughing. I raised up out of the water with my hair now wet. I moved out the way so other kids could go down the slide as we swam to the side of the pool.</p><p>"That was so fun!" Alya said as I nodded in agreement. We got out of the water and gave the yellow tube back to the people who were guarding the waterslide. </p><p>I looked over to the waterslide to see the other 3 in the water, they all looked pissed. </p><p>"Let's just go swim." I said as I tried to avoid the 3 of them staring at me, and I couldn't tell if it was out of jealousy or... hatred? </p><p>I sighed to myself as I headed to the other side of pool where the water was only 2 feet deep, I looked to see Kim and Max there.</p><p>"Hey Max and Kim!" I said as they waved back.</p><p>"Hello Y/N," Max said as Kim smiled, I got in the pool and leaned against the wall of the pool. "Girl, are you dead?" I heard somebody say, I opened my eyes to see the 4 of them all surrounding me. "Uhh." I said as I turned red. "Me? pftt no!" I said as I tried to swim away but Nino caught my leg making me scream a little, as he was dragging me back to the 4 of them.</p><p>All they did was laugh, pft rude!</p><p>I was placed on top of the wall while all the others surrounded me, I'm trapped. I looked around for help.</p><p>I looked to the left as I smiled as I looked back at the 4 who were smiling, only 2 of them were blushing though. </p><p>"Let's head to the other waterslide?" I said as the 4 of thdem nodded, "I call going with Y/N!" Marinette and Adrien said at the same time, making them death glare each other, I have a feeling that i'm probably oblivious to something.</p><p>
  <em>And your right, I was.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After 5 hours of swimming and having fun. We ended up separating ways as I grabbed my backpack and put on my extra clothes as I waved goodbye to my best friends, who i am very oblivious too it feels like.  </p><p>"Bye! see you guy's tomorrow!" I said as I winked, Adrien and Marinette went red when I did that, I smirked as I figured it out.</p><p>
  <em>They both had massive crush on me.</em>
</p><p>I smiled to myself as I opened the door's of the pool and headed home, my house was only 3 minutes away so that was a plus. </p><p>I got into my house as I opened my door, revealing none of my parents, I looked to see a note on the fridge.</p><p>
  <em>Hey honey, me and your mother have decided to have a date night, I hope you can understand, we left you 20 dollars just incase you need anything! we will be back around 10-11, I love you!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Father</em>
</p><p>I sighed to myself as I un-zipped my backpack, Pixie coming out of it, "I haven't talked to nobody for 7 hours!" Pixie said as she crossed her arms and looked away, me giggling. </p><p>"I can't help it!" I said as I grabbed a box of donuts and handed it to her as she smiled and threw it in the air and caught it in her mouth. "Is that a talent?" I said as she smirked a little. "Nope!" </p><p>I pull out my phone and charger and plug it in the outlet that was near the couch. I smiled to myself knowing I had 53 missed text's coming from the idiot's group chat that included me, Nino, Alya, Adrien and Marinette. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Alya</strong>
</p><p>I think that Ladybug and Chat Noir have a crush on Parakeet it's so obvious!</p><p>
  <span class="u">1 Image Attached</span>
</p><p> </p><p>I opened the picture to see me in the middle of Chat Noir and Ladybug as I was discussing a plan about how to defeat pixelator. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Y/N</strong>
</p><p>They are so cute together!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Adrien</strong>
</p><p>I actually could agree</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Baguette girl</strong>
</p><p>I could so agree!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>the best DJ</strong>
</p><p>Yea but if both of them had a crush on her, how would she choose which one?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Y/N</strong>
</p><p>maybe just date both of them, not that hard?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Adrien</strong>
</p><p>...?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Alya</strong>
</p><p>Imagine them all dating each other! I think it would be cool</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Y/N</strong>
</p><p>totally agree</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Baguette girl</b>
</p><p>I- ok</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>the best DJ</strong>
</p><p>anyways dudes im going to do my homework</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Adrien</strong>
</p><p>I have to or my father will kill me</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Y/N</strong>
</p><p>He has daddy issues ;)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Alya</strong>
</p><p>omg wtf</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Baguette girl</strong>
</p><p>hahhahahahhah</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Adrien</strong>
</p><p>next time im seeing you im hurting you</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Y/N</strong>
</p><p>oh no!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Y/N</strong>
</p><p>anyways i'll go do homework bye guys ttyl</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Alya</strong>
</p><p>ok bye bye!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Baguette girl</strong>
</p><p>byeee &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Adrien</strong>
</p><p>bye :D</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>the best DJ</strong>
</p><p>bye dudette</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Y/N</strong>
</p><p>lmao bye guys :)</p><p> </p><p>I threw my phone on the couch as I stretched and decided to just watch TV for a while since I actually didn't want to do homework, I was watching TV when suddenly the channel changed to the news channel.</p><p>"Don't be amused, it's just the news! A akuma attack has been spotted, we must remind everybody to stay safe and wait for our heros, Ladybug, Parakeet, and Chat Noir!"</p><p>I cut off the TV as I stood up. "Time to go see my superhero bestiess!" I said jumping up as Pixie rolled her eyes. "You know what to say" She said as I nodded.</p><p>"Pixie, Wings up!"</p><p>I rushed to my bedroom window as I opened it up, jumping up on top of my house I started to fly towards where the chaos was, it was near the Eiffel tower. I ran as I jumped on top of the Eiffel tower, I jumped down onto the platform, getting in the middle of Chat Noir and Ladybug.</p><p>"Am I late to the party?" I said as they both got scared a little as they both blushed a red. I smirked a little, "Where is her akuma?" I asked as Chat Noir shrugged. "It has to be in her hairclip!" Ladybug said as I nodded, along with Chat.</p><p>"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go kick some ass!" I said as I jumped off the platform and flew towards the Akumatized victim. I threw my white and blue staff in the eye of the akumatized victim as she fell to the ground. </p><p>Ladybug used her yo-yo to get to the akumatized victim, while Chat used his staff too. I wanted to go home so I decided to make this quick and easy. "Ladybug, Chat, distract her i'm going to make this easy!" I said as they nodded and started to fight the akumatized victim. </p><p>"Invisibility!" I said as I turned invisible. I looked down at my anklet that was beeping, it still had 4 more feathers on it, so I had around 10 minutes before I transformed back.</p><p>I sighed as I jumped and went behind the villain as I grabbed the hair-clip and snapped it in half. </p><p>I became visible again as Ladybug nodded.</p><p>"No more evil doing for you little akuma! time to devilize!" She said the words she said every time and captured the akuma in her yo-yo and then released it as white butterfly. </p><p>"You might want to do your lucky charm so we can repair the damage." Chat noir said as I nodded, as I was walking towards them.</p><p>"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug said as the air dropped down a uhhh... ring? </p><p>"Weird" Ladybug muttered as she threw the ring into the air.</p><p>"Miraculous Ladybug!" She said as ladybugs started to repair everything. I looked down at my anklet to see I only had 2 feathers left, ladybugs earring beeping and Chat's ring was too. </p><p>"Well, I might as well go, bout to transform back!" I said as I pulled out my staff, but the both of them stopped me. </p><p>"Wait!" They said as I turned around to face them, they were blushing a lot. </p><p>"Uhh can you meet us at the Eiffel tower? like.. right now?" Ladybug asked as I nodded my head and started to jump towards the Eiffel tower. "I hope I don't transform in front of them. I did a front flip and landed on the platform I was recently on. Ladybug and Chat following, I was now in front of them as they both sighed.</p><p>"Look Parakeet you might think we really are weird"</p><p>"And you probably don't think of us like this"</p><p>"But we just wanted to know"</p><p>"Would you like to be our girlfriend?" They both said at the same time as I blushed a very dark red as I smiled a little. "But we don't even know who each other ar-" I was cut off by my last feather beeping as I screamed a little and hid behind the wall just before I transformed back into my civilian form. </p><p>I heard Chat and Ladybug transform back too as I sighed and leaned against the wall. "Well now what?" I heard Ladybug say as I shrugged to myself</p><p>"Chat Noir?" A-ADRIEN?" I heard Ladybug say as my eye's widened, Chat was Adrien? "Marinette?" Adrien said as my eye's widened even more, the both people who liked me were Marinette and Adrien.. oh my god.</p><p>I peaked around the wall as I tapped Adrien's shoulder as they both turned around to see me. "Y-Y/N?" Adrien said as I smiled a little and giggled. "Well now we all know who each other are.." Adrien said as we all nodded in agreement, our kwamis chasing and playing around with each other around us.</p><p>"Well, Y/N.. what's your answer?" Marinette said as I smiled and blushed.</p><p>"Sure" I said as they both smiled eye to eye as they both hugged me and kissed my cheeks and everything.</p><p>I was giggling, along with them. "Should I call this a love triangle?" I said as they all nodded and smiled. "Well, it's getting late, see you two tomorrow!" I said as I called Pixie</p><p>"Pixie, Wings up!" I transformed back as I waved and jumped of the platform to head home after this crazy day.</p><p>
  <em>I was dating Chat Noir and Ladybug.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also, i've made a google classroom! it's mostly for updates, but if you want to join<br/>here is the code - tzkkfgl</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>